Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014. Synopsis Issue #1 Summary The devious demon Aku has called together a League of Extraordinary Villains - composed of malevolent miscreants from different cartoon universes. When their evil robots show up in the worlds of "The Powerpuff Girls," "Ben 10," "Samurai Jack," "Dexter's Laboratory", and "Ed, Edd n Eddy," it's up to all these fearless heroes to band together and put an end to the League's nefarious plot of inter-dimensional conquest! Issue #2 Summary Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains have trapped Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy like bugs in a jar. (Okay, the Eds were a mistake!) Of course they'll escape! Of course, there'll be mayhem! Sheesh! What did Aku think would happen? Issue #3 Summary Our heroes are trapped, but not for long! The League of Extraordinary Villains has underestimated Samurai Jack, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter (oh, and Ed, Edd and Eddy!), and now they’re teaming up to get to the bottom of the League’s devious plan… Issue #4 Summary The League of Extraordinary Villains have created a robot army of the captive heroes, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls, with plans to conquer the Universe. Why would they do such a crazy thing? Why are there no Ed, Edd, and Eddy robots? And how can our heroes stop them? Issue #5 Summary With the fate of worlds depending on them, destroying robots—even the powerful Doppelgangers—isn’t cutting it! Now Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter battle Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains! The wild cards in this conflict? The unlikely team-up of Mojo Jojo and Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy! Issue #6 Summary TBA One Shot Tie Ins Although Johnny Bravo (July, by Erik Burnham), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (August, by Kate Leth), Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (September, by Ivan Cohen), Cow and Chicken (October, by Jim Zub) and Codename: Kids Next Door (November, by Scott Peterson) are not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter. *'Johnny Bravo': One of Aku's robots finds its way to the suburban paradise of Aron City. It kind has dealt with tough challengers before but none like who hit was about to come in contact with Johnny Bravo. After thinking he's not good enough, Johnny challenges the robot to prove his worthiness but with every failure he keeps going on. *'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy': After one of Aku's robots ends up merged with one of Vilgax's robots due to a malfunction, it lands at Endsville Elementary School in Endsville. Billy and Mandy are interested in the robot (Billy wants to keep it, while Mandy wants to get rid of it), while Grim is merely confused by its existence. As the robot starts causing havoc, the protagonists must end the chaos in their world. *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends': The crossover event of the summer hits Foster's when one of Vilgax's robots sets out to challenge Bloo, Eduardo, and a host of other familiar Friends! Will they pass the test? Or does the fate of Foster's rest in the hands of the house's newest resident? *'Cow and Chicken': Cow's strange new robotic visitor from parts unknown has Chicken feeling overlooked and ignored. Our foul-tempered fowl is looking for options and the Red Guy is more than happy to oblige... *'Codename: Kids Next Door': TBA Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Four Arms *Vilgax *Computron's Minions Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Mandark Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo *Talking Dog (makes a cameo on a ballroom) Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Cheese Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Trivia *Each Issue will have it's own variant cover. Variants done by Troy Little connect to form one 2x3 cover. *The "League of Extraordinary Villains" is a reference to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Allan Moore. Gallery Super Secret Crisis War 2.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #1 (Heroes Cover) Super Secret Crisis War 4.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #1 (Villains Cover) Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-2.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #2. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-3.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #3. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-4.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #4. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-5.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #5. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_8.jpg 3914506-01-re-sdcc.jpg Super_Secret_Crisis_War_7.jpg Super_Secret_Crisis_War.jpg|Collected Variant Super_Secret_Crisis_War_6.jpg|Samurai Jack #5 Retailer Incentive SSCW Dexter 02.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #4 Retailer Incentive SSCW Dexter 01.jpg References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Comics Category:Crossover